


Ghost Of You

by youngksgoldie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngksgoldie/pseuds/youngksgoldie
Summary: One year has passed, Sungjin was still thinking about her.In two consecutive weeks, he was waking up crying— because he was always dreaming about that day she left him without even telling. Everything was haunting him.He still keeps on saying those three words with her name, as if she was still with him.He can't forget her.He's still into her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story, unlike my other You and Day6 (YD6) Series Fics.
> 
> The Chapters 2-4 are flashbacks.

**"Why did you left me without even telling..."** Sungjin cried, Younghyun walked towards him.

**"Sungjin—"**

**"Younghyun. I know. Stop telling me to move on because I still can't."**

Jae sighed and put his phone on the table. **"We know that's painful, but Sungjin. Don't waste the opportunities that are knocking on your door just because of that."**

Sungjin looked down and secretly wiped the tears on his cheeks.

**"It is okay to feel like this. But think about yourself too. Think about your future. Think about what will happen to you if you'll stay here—if you'll stay like this. Just please." **Jae added before he put his earphones back.

Sungjin couldn't take it anymore. He stormed out of the room and burst into tears.

**"I _love_ her so much that it hurts.."**


	2. Ghost of..

  
Sungjin woke up with a smile on his face, with the thought of he will spend the whole day with his love at the beach with the whole squad.

Her phone rang, and saw his name on the screen, calling her this early in the morning.

**"Hello, babe. Good morning."** She smiled when she heard his sweet voice.

**"Good morning, babe."**

**"Are you excited?"**

Yoeunvi nodded as if he was in front of her. **"I'm very excited! I want to see the sunset at the beach later."**

**"Sunset? The sun isn't rising yet you're excited with the sunset."** He chuckled. **"Aight, get up and prepare yourself."**

**"I'm already done, Sir."**

**"Woah, so that means you woke up too early. Well, I'll hang up on this call now. I need to get ready before you guys leave me."**

She laughed while closing her bag.** "Ah! I almost forgot."**

**"What is it? Is it my 'I love you'?"** He asked, and it made her blush a bit.

**"No, not that, babe!"** He chuckled from the other line.** "Mom and I will go to the supermarket, she asked me to go with her."**

**"Okay, babe. Take care."**

**"I love you."** She said to him as she looked at her picture with Sungjin.

**"I love you too."**

**"I love you more."**

He chuckled again and rolled to the other side of his bed. **"I love you most, Yoeunvi. Go now, we will just see each other later."**

Yoeunvi smiled as the call has ended, but she suddenly got nervous when she passed by the door. She put her hand on her chest, where her heart is placed, it was beating faster than usual.

**"Are you okay, honey?"** Her mom asked.

**"Yes, mom. I think I just had too much coffee,"** She instantly flashed a smile while nodding. **"Palpitating."**

**"Drink water first in the kitchen. I'll be waiting in the car."**

She walked slowly inside their house, thinking about what she felt. She doesn't know if she was nervous, or she was just having palpitations because of her morning coffee. She drank 2 glasses of water, and took a deep breath before she went outside.

* * *

Sungjin was startled when he heard a weird sound— a screeching sound of a car and a glass that has been broken. He asked Jae, who was listening to music.

**"Hear what?"** Jae took off his earphones and wiped his glasses' lens.

**"Nothing."** He shrugged his shoulders, and turned to his left side. He shouted when he got shocked because of Dowoon who suddenly popped up beside him.

**"What's your problem?"** The youngest asked, scratching his head.** "I thought I'm the last one who'll arrive. Where's Yoeunvi?"**

Sungjin pulled out his phone, checked if there was any message from her but there was none. He tried to call her home, but she wasn't answering.


	3. Ghost of Y..

Sungjin called her for the 19th time when he heard Dowoon shout her name. He immediately looked up from his phone, and stared at her for about a minute.

**"Yoeunvi.."**

She was wearing her favorite dress, holding a white rose in her hand. She smiled at them and said** "I'm sorry I'm late."**

Sungjin walked towards her and stopped in front of her, looking at the white rose. He wanted to hug her but he couldn't. They were in a relationship for already one year and three months, but they don't do any skinship— even just one hug. He respects her that much.

He looked down, trying to stop his tears.

She held his face and wiped his tears with her thumb. **"Why are you crying?"**

**"I'm so worried.."** His voice cracked. **"Please don't make me worry like that again anymore.."**

She smiled genuinely as he wiped his tears again. **"I won't. Stop crying, I'm already here."**

He looked straight into her eyes and smiled, and they went inside the beach resort with Jae, Dowoon, Wonpil, and Younghyun.

They were so happy when they saw the calming beach, the beautiful place and the happy faces of everyone.

**"Wait,"** All of them turned to Wonpil, who stopped preparing their food at the cottage. **"Where is Yoeunvi's stuff?"**

Her smile faded slowly as the guys turned to him. **"I'm not feeling well, I'm sorry. I decided not to bring some stuff, I'll just stay here or roam around the place."**

**"Oh, is that it?"** Wonpil nodded thrice.** "You should've told us, so we moved it next weekend."**

**"No, it's okay! Don't mind me, guys. I'm fine here."** She said.

**"Are you sure?"** Sungjin asked, worrying about his girlfriend. **"I'll stay here with you."**

**"Sungjin,"** She smiled.** "I'm fine. Just enjoy this day with us. I'll go there near the sea with y'all later."**

They agreed to what she said, continued to prepare everything before they went to the sea.

**"Something's.. weird,"** Jae mumbled as he left the cottage with Wonpil to grill the meat. The younger looked at him, but then he just shrugged his shoulders.


	4. Ghost of Yo..

**"Yoeunvi?"**

She immediately wiped the tear on her left cheek and turned to Sungjin with a bright smile. All she did was watching them laughing, enjoying every moment with each other.

**"Hey,"** She cleared her throat before standing up.** "Why did you leave them?"**

**"It's near 5, let's watch the sunset together."** He smiled and blushed a bit. **"You're excited, right?"**

She looked up at the sky and fixed her dress, nodded twice as she smiled at him. **"I hope this isn't the last."** She mumbled.

**"Huh? Did you say something? I didn't hear it clearly."**

**"Nothing. I said let's go."**

Sungjin held her hand but it feels so light. He looked at her hand for a second while he was holding it, then he looked at her eyes next.

_ **It feels different...**_

They walked near the beach, holding each other's hands, until they reached the perfect spot to watch the sunset.

Sungjin looked up and smiled after the sat on a bench.

**"I’m a man in a movie when our eyes meet like we’re stars in a movie, beautiful... I hope this moment continues.."**

A tear fell into Sungjin's cheek.

_Why... _

**"I hope you'll remember me every time the sunsets."** She chuckled.

There was something with her words that Sungjin can't explain.

He looked at her while holding her hand so tight, even if he feels something different.

**_"Why am I feeling nervous since she arrived.."_ **He closed his eyes as the tears fell on his cheeks.

They were just sitting on that bench for thirty minutes, watching the beautiful sunset and the calming beach in front of them.

**"Sungjin.."**

**"Hmm?"**

**"It's almost 6, go now and prepare. You're still not taking a shower."** She chuckled.

**"Do you want to go now?"**

**"I just need a short moment here. I want to stay."**

**"Then I'll stay here with you."**

**"Sungjin."**

He stopped moving when she called his name. It gave him chills, it was different.

**"Do you still love me?"** He asked, trying to sound okay, preventing his voice to crack.

She smiled and slowly turned to him.** "You know I love you, right?"**

Sungjin nodded, but there was something with her words, and it hurts him every time she smiles, looks at his eyes, and her "_I love you's_".

**"I love you so much,"** She continued, still smiling at him while looking directly into his eyes. **"I don't want to lose you, Sungjin."**

**"Then why am I feeling like this? I should be happy because I'm with you, right?"**

She nodded and hugged him tightly. Tears ran down on his cheeks, feeling the coldness, then suddenly his phone rang. Jae was calling, but he declined it.

He moved away and wiped his tears as he faked a laugh. **"I think they're already looking for us. Let's go?"**

She shook her head, but Sungjin held his right hand as he walked back to the cottage. She had the time to cry while he wasn't looking.

* * *

Sungjin kept on looking around while drying his hair with a towel, searching for Yoeunvi around the place.

**"Dowoon, have you seen Yoeunvi?"** He asked his friend, who was cleaning the table.

**"Nope. I thought she was with you earlier?"**

Sungjin nodded.** "Yes, but I went to the shower room, right?"**

**"I didn't see her. Maybe Younghyun did."** Dowoon answered, then Sungjin patted his shoulder before walking towards Younghyun.

**"Have you seen her?"** He asked. The younger shook his head and helped him search for Yoeunvi.

Sungjin tried to call her phone but she wasn't answering. Again.

An old lady who was standing near the gate asked them who are they searching for, and she said she saw Yoeunvi.

**"Where did she go?"** Sungjin asked.

**"She asked me for a favor before she left the place. She told me to inform you, boys, that she needs to go."** The old lady answered.

Sungjin felt like his heart was pounding so hard that it can go out from his chest. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak.

_ **"She left me.."** _

**"Thank you, ma'am,"** Younghyun said, and he pulled his friend back to the cottage to inform the others that they need to go too.

Sungjin kept on calling his phone—for the 50th time, kept on sending her messages even on her mom's phone number.

**"I'm getting worried.."** Dowoon said as he looked down. They were already inside the car on their way home, and they didn't let Sungjin drive.

Sungjin looked outside the car, crying silently as the moon starts to rise.

**"Yoeunvi.."**


	5. Ghost of You.

_ **Sungjin.** _

It's been a year since the day that you left me without any words from you.

I can still recall each moment. It seems fresh— every move, words, smiles, laugh... It hurts every time I think about you. I miss everything about you.

I asked Jae if we can go to your house before we go home, for the 70th call, you weren't still answering the phone. And I didn't receive a single reply from my messages.

I jumped out of the car, pushed the doorbell and your auntie came out. From the moment the gate opened, I got nervous. She was crying. Your auntie's eyes were swollen and red.

_ **"Youenvi.. S-she's dead.."** _

I felt like I was drowned at a pool of water, I didn't hear those words clearly— I think I got deaf for a second and those words haunted me. Still haunting me until now.

You died in an accident. Remember when you told me that you and your mom will go to the supermarket first?

_ **"Dead on arrival."** _

I felt like someone stabbed my heart with a knife.

_ **"Her mom said she was crying and muttered your name right before she got unconscious."** _

I burst into tears when I heard those words from your auntie. I remember you told me you wish that I'll remember you every the sunsets.

_ **"But I was with her the whole day.."** _

_ **"She died at 6:10 in the morning.."** _

I didn't know what to feel.

You arrived at the resort at _6:15_.

So I was hanging out with a _ghost_.

I fell on my knees and cried out loud and heard your voice. _**"I love you so much. I don't want to lose you, Sungjin."**_

Jae, Younghyun, Wonpil, and Dowoon were frozen on their spot, trying not to cry in front of your house.

I'm sorry, Yoeunvi. I know you don't want us to cry, but we really can't help it. It hurts this much, it really hurts.

You died at _6:10 a.m., October 6, 2018._

It feels like it just happened yesterday. Still, fresh in my mind. I still can't accept the fact that you're already dead. You're too young.

I miss you so much, babe. I hope you're happy with Him. Wait for me, okay? I'll follow you.


	6. Chapter 6

_ **Jae.** _

We ran to the hospital when someone called Younghyun.

Sungjin wasn't okay.

**"What happened?!"** Younghyun panicking asked the nurse, crying.** "What happened to Sungjin??!"**

**"The driver of the sports car is drunk—"**

**"Tell me what happened!!!"**

**"His car was bumped by that sports car... He's gone.."**

**"Fcking shit!!!!!"** Younghyun cried. Wonpil, Dowoon and I were frozen where we were standing.

_6:10 p.m., October 6, 2019._

Sungjin followed you up there.


End file.
